


On Cloud Nine

by Calacious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff in the extreme, Gift Fic, M/M, Mentions of teen sex but nothing explicit, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Stiles thinks that Jackson is going a little overboard in the gift-giving department and he's about to put his foot down. What teenage boy needs a stuffed bear that outweighs him and a crystal vase filled with a bunch of flowers that he can't even pronounce the names of?





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> A/N: Written for Spaghetti Tacos. I hope that this kind of matches the story idea that you had in mind. Also written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy 365 prompts challenge, Preparing a picnic. Also including this toward my word count for the month; 1210 words.
> 
> Warning: This features fluff and overt romantic gestures to the extreme. It also mentions sex between two teenage characters, though there is no actual sex in the story, and what is mentioned is not explicit. There is merely the implication of hormonal teenage tendencies, which I believe are in keeping with the show itself.

Stiles takes a deep breath and vows not to lose his shit when he finds an honest to goodness crystal vase full of exotic flowers sitting on his desk in homeroom. He doesn't need to read the note to know that they're from Jackson. He reads it anyway, heat creeping up his neck at the sappy love note in Jackson's looping cursive, and the highly suggestive drawing (Jackson writes like such a girl and draws stick figures like a pro).

Stiles slinks down in his seat, wishing that the floor would swallow him up when everyone turns to watch him blush. There are catcalls and whistles, and Stiles absolutely _does not_ blush harder when the teacher passes his desk and murmurs something about how Stiles' girlfriend (talk about making assumptions) must really love him a lot to publicly humiliate him on a daily basis.

It's starting to get ridiculous, these gifts that Jackson keeps leaving for him.

On Monday, it was a large teddy bear holding a heart. The note that accompanied that gift had been sweet and touching.

Tuesday there was a box of chocolate covered strawberries sitting on his desk along with a single red rose and the obligatory love note that had made Stiles blush as red as the rose.

Wednesday, Jackson had left a diamond studded watch for him, which Stiles was absolutely going to return to the other teen at the first opportunity that he got. Jackson had actually written him a love poem for that gift. It was the worst best poem that Stiles had ever read, and he'd tucked it in a frame that was on his desk the minute he'd gotten home. The watch was still in its box.

Thursday, there'd been an actual live puppy, bow around its neck, wriggling around in a box. It was cute and fluffy, and there was no way that Sitles could keep it. He'd had to go home to drop the puppy off and discovered that Jackson had also left a ton of puppy supplies on his front porch.

The flowers and the vase; however, were the proverbial straw. Stiles was going to have to put a stop to Jackson's ridiculous attempts to woo him. He'd already been wooed. They'd already gotten down and dirty and done the deed (several times and in several different rooms of Jackson's house, and once in Stiles' bed; not that Stiles was keeping track or anything).

Morning classes crawled by and Stiles did his best not to snap at anyone who mentioned the vase or the flowers or the damn smile that he couldn't keep off his face. The note, a little worn with how much he'd taken it out and looked at it, was folded in his pocket, a constant reminder of Jackson and his ridiculous romantic notions.

If he'd thought that the expensive vase and flowers were the end of Jackson's romantic gifts for the week, Stiles was sadly mistaken. The minute he stepped outside of the school's double doors intending to put an end to his boyfriend's flamboyant gifts and give him a piece of his mind, Jackson was there, standing off to the side, a picnic basket in hand and a broad smile on his face.

"Hey," Jackson called out to him, and in spite of the audience who'd gathered to watch, Stiles walked over to his eccentric boyfriend. He caught his homeroom teacher gaping at the two of them out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he reached Jackson and gave him a quick peck on the lips to give her something to talk about in the teachers' lounge.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Jackson asked.

"Ms. Jones thought I had a girlfriend, I wanted to set her straight, so to speak," Stiles said, giggling a little at his unintended joke.

"You're ridiculous," Jackson said, reaching for his hand, pulling him down the stairs and off toward the deserted lacrosse field.

"Says the boy who's treating his boyfriend like he's a girl," Stiles said, teasing. "Seriously, man, enough with all of the gifts. You've already got me, and I don't need flowers or expensive watches, or bears that outweigh me."

"Sorry," Jackson said, squeezing Stiles' hand and ducking his head, blushing a little in embarrassment. "I've never dated a boy before, and I like to buy people I love presents."

Stiles' breath caught in his throat and he stopped walking, pulling Jackson to a stop as well. "Wait, did you say, love?" Stiles asked, feeling faint and shaky.

Jackson ducked his head, but nodded. "Yeah, I love you."

Blinking back a sudden onslaught of tears, Stiles squeezed Jackson's hand hard enough to cut off circulation. Jackson didn't complain then, and he didn't complain when Stiles kissed him, though he did drop the picnic basket.

"I love you, too," Stiles said when they finally pulled apart, breathing the words out against Jackson's lips. The vase and flowers lay scattered at their feet, along with the picnic basket.

"Good, does this mean I can buy more presents for you?" Jackson asked, shy.

Stiles rested his forehead against Jackson's and groaned. "Fine, but no more leaving them for me to find in homeroom...on second thought," Stiles said, thinking of Ms. Jones' reaction to finding out that it had been a boy, rather than a girlfriend who'd been leaving gifts for him, "I don't mind if you keep doing that. It'll give Ms. Jones something to talk about. Just, try not to spend too much money on them."

Jackson huffed out a laugh. "Not sure I can make a promise like that," he admitted.

"Well, you could do more of the picnic lunch kind of gift," Stiles said, gesturing toward the downed basket. Thankfully only a few items had spilled out of it when Jackson had dropped it in response to Stiles' impromptu kiss.

"What's this all about anyway?" Stiles surveyed the empty field and wondered that they were the only two people on it during their lunch period.

Jackson shrugged and blushed and muttered something so low that Stiles could barely make it out, but he did, and it made him love Jackson even more. Trust Jackson to mark the milestone of their first half year of dating by bringing them back to where they'd shared their first awkward kiss six months ago to the date and time, and trust him to do one of the most romantic things (at least to Stiles) in the world and pack a picnic lunch, complete with chocolate covered strawberries, non-alcoholic champagne and finger foods that they could feed each other.

It was equal parts cheesy and schmoopy, and Stiles loved every overly saccharine moment of it. He didn't even mind being late to his chemistry class, or that Jackson insisted on walking him to it, though it was in the opposite direction of his own class. And he definitely did not mind Jackson's parting kiss and how it made his classmates whistle and his teacher threaten to call their parents. He was on cloud nine and he wasn't planning to come down from it any time soon, and doubted that Jackson would let him if he tried.

 


End file.
